Maniac T
Maniac T is the main antagonist of 2018 short horror book ''End of a Class. ''He is an unidentifed masked serial killer who captured Newscience Knowhill's 8-A students and locked them to a grey room. ROLE First Day T killed two security guards from school,then kidnapp 18 students after a climb to class window. He captured them in his truck,then locked them to a grey empty room. He gave them foods and drinks for 3 weeks,then left the room. At night he comes to room and dismemberes Eray with his chainsaw. T sucks his pankreas and fills his gall bladder with stomach enzyms. Then he impregnates it to Efe,Efe dies at same time. Then T runs away,locking the others one more. Second,Third and Fourth Day T comes and impales Defne using Efe's spinal cord. Short after he decapitates Metehan with a ceiling part,then he lefts. Next day T cuts Kaan's front body and puts Metehan's head there,then T cuts Damla's legs,she shortly dies after T leaves. On fourth day,T brokes Ayda's neck with Damla's legs,then takes her head off and decapitates Ege's head with it. Fifth,Sixth and Seventh Day After T comes on fifth day,he fastly drills Arda's front body with chainsaw,then openes Ege's umbrella in his body. He gives his meat to Alara,she compulsorly eats Arda's meat and dies. Next day T impales Onur's head with chainsaw,then asks others to play a game. If they accept,he will kill only one,but if they refuse,he will kill all of them more and much brutally. Selim refuses and T cuts Alara's back skin with machete,then suffocates Selim with it. Seventh day,T takes Selim's head off and also his neck vessels. He puts chainsaw in it,and pushes Esma to chair. Esma's brain explodes and head impales from chainsaw front. Murathan tries to escape,but a shelf crushes his head. (Also only death which T didn't make it.) Eigth and Ninth Day T crushes Kayra with a table on eigth day,then dismemberes Nehir with a sharp Impeller,then leaves. On ninth day,she changes Ekin's brain with Nehir's,then decapitates her with machete. T finally kills Hakan with Machete,he chops him as a meat. Death While T is leaving the room finally,he realizes there were so many grenades of him. He understands they stole them from him at first day,and programmed them to ninth day,which was T's final option to kill them. But his plan was backslided,and he is gonna die in his own plan. T didn't accept this fate and tried to run,buth fortunately door was locked. He saw the key at Hakan's pocket and rushed his body,but when he took the key,he saw key was tied to grenades pin,and he pulled the pin unknowingly. T sweared and closed his eyes seconds before grenades explode and Room blows up,killing T and ends his villainy,also taking students revenge. Category:Mature Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Pure Evil Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Deceased Category:Successful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Blackmailers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Rogues Category:Egotist Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Abusers Category:Psycologhical Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Deal Makers Category:Horror Villains Category:Mongers Category:Nihilists Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed